Unlock My Heart, My Queen
by Dreamer831
Summary: Rima has another egg! This time, it's going to be different! Ikuto has become interested in Rima more than Amu ever since he get to 'know' her better. Rima without noticing that she has fallen for a neko boy. Can Rima and Ikuto be together? Are they going to tell each other how they feel? However, many people were against the relationship between Rima and Ikuto. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: New Egg!

**I want to try IkutoXRima story. I know it's not popular and it's rare. However, I'm actually interested these two couple. **

**You see, Ikuto is in pain, Rima is in pain. And they both can understand how it feels and all. I thought it was perfect so I just give a shot. It would be great if there's someone out there that are fan of this Ikuto and Rima couple.**

**I called this couple Ikuto and Rima short for...IKUMA! (Or Rikuto) ^-^**

**Anyway, this episode is about 40 but very different version! **

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**Unlock My Heart, My Queen  
**

**Chapter One: New Egg!**

Crashed heard from the living room while a young girl who is shivering under the blanket. A clown-chara float over with worried, "Are you okay Rima-chan?" Kusukusu asked softly, Rima peak out from the blanket while her eyes teary, "Iie." Rima said. Rima heard more argue and loud crash noises which scares Rima deeply. Rima always has been in pain no matter what, ever since she has been almost kidnapped. Her parents always argue who's going to pick her up and what's not. Her parents are very busy with work and never have enough free time no matter what.

Rima shift her blanket, she walk to her window as she lean her forearms rest on the windowsill. She looks up at the stars with pain eyes, Kusukusu frown sadly and floating back to her egg to sleep knowing Rima wanted to be alone. Rima sigh softly as she saw a shooting star, Rima gasps softly and she quickly closes her eyes. _'I wish that I want to be free from everything, the pain, the sadness, the loneliness. I just want to be free.' _Rima made a wish and slowly open her eyes. She sigh as she's stood up and walk back to her bed, "It's only a wish that won't come true." Rima thought out loud.

_~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Rima slowly reveal her golden eyes, she yawn while sat up but stopped when she felt something. Rima blink in confusion, she grabbed the blanket and pull it up. Rima eyes wide in shock when she saw an egg on her bed. She gasps as Kusukusu awoke from her egg and floating toward Rima. "What is it Ri-" Kusukusu eyes bugled out when she saw an egg on Rima's bed. "You...have an egg..." Kusukusu snaps in realize and smile wide. "Does that mean I'm going to have a little sister? Yahoo!" Kusukusu made a silly clown dance while Rima still in shock. "N-no way...I thought...I..." Rima shake her head and look at her new egg in disbelief.

The egg has silver with golden cat feature face on the middle and pale grayish mini paws all over. It was a very beautiful looking an egg that Rima never seen before. She gently and carefully reach to her egg and slightly touch, "It's warm..." Rima cupped around her egg carefully and look at it closely, "I still can't believe it...I have another egg..." Rima started to smile and Kusukusu grinned wide. Kusukusu float over her new unborn sister egg, "I wonder what she looks like!" Kusukusu giggle and Rima just smile, "We just have to wait and see." Rima said then she look at Kusukusu, "Kusukusu, can you please keep this a secret between us?" Kusukusu blink but nodded her head.

"Hai Rima-chan!" Rima nod her head, "Good." Rima look back at her new egg, "I want to keep a secret...wait until it hatch...and surprise my friends." Rima smiles while staring lovely at her new egg. Kusukusu smile at her owner, _'She's smiling...but I wonder what kind of little sister do I have though...' _Kusukusu look at the egg in curiously, _'Rima wanted to make people laugh which I'm born from that. Now what of chara does Rima wanted to be?' _Kusukusu thought in confusion but grinned. Rima softly jump off her bed, and get ready for her day, "Kusukusu, can you please watch the egg for me?" Rima asked and Kusukusu nodded her head excited, "Of course Rima-chan!" Kusukusu held up her both thumbs up. Rima smile at Kusukusu and started to get change her clothes since today is Saturday, which means no school day.

_~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Rima giggle while watching two boys doing bala-balance in the television with Kusukusu laughing beside her. Then suddenly the channel switch to news as Kusukusu look at the television in horror while Rima gasp. She heard her mother sit down the chair behind the couch, "I'm tired again today." Rima's mom sigh in tired as the new's talking about children running away from home. Rima's mom glances at the television, "Terrible. It's because they weren't raised right." Rima frown sadly and lean her chin on her knees.

Then her mother called her name, Rima stood up and walk to her mother, "What is it, mom?" Rima asked in confusion, her mother take out an envelope and hand it to Rima, "Take this with you tomorrow." Rima blink and gently take the envelope and read the kanji's. Rima gasps in shock, "It's a letter of withdrawal." Rima said and her mother look down while her eyes closes, "You're going to quit that 'Guardian' club after tomorrow." Kusukusu gap in shock then she fly toward to Rima's mother, "Huh?! Why, why, why?" Kusukusu asked and Rima doesn't want to quit.

Gather her courage without notice, "But mom..." Rima was about to say it but her mother cut her off. "I keep having to pick you up at different times; it's a real problem." Rima shut her mouth and lost all her courage. "You understand that my job keeps me very busy, don't you?" her mother added. Rima never felt so painful this much, _'Tomorrow...' _Rima thought and she wants to be free from very problem but she can't.

Without noticed anything, an egg is shaking few time on the warm blanket cover basket but stopped, _"Not yet...it's not the right time...just wait for me Rima-nya." _the soft voice said from the unborn egg.

_~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Rima sigh softly while she walks across her school gate as her mother's car drove away. Rima stopped, she glance over her shoulder and saw no one else is paying attention to her. Rima bit her bottom lip, Kusukusu floating up next to Rima, "Rima-chan?" Rima tighten gripped her bag then she glance at her clown-chara, "Kusukusu...what do we say that...we ditch this school just for a day?" Rima suggest and Kusukusu surely her eyes were about to popped out. She never thought her owner would suggest such a strange thing and it was so unRima like. Rima blink at her suggest, she never actually thought she was going to say that out loud.

Rima felt a movement in her bag, which she opens and took a peak, "Maybe..." Rima and Kusukusu glance at the unborn egg, "Maybe this egg is hatching soon." Rima mumble. Kusukusu nod her head understanding then she grinned, "I would like that idea Rima-chan! Let's do it!" Kusukusu giggle while cover her mouth and Rima just smile.

"Okay, let's do it." Rima walk to the garden area, "But the question is...how do we ditch?" Rima thought out loud as she and Kusukusu heard a familiar voice. "Did you say ditch-nya?" Rima and her clown-chara look up and saw Yoru. "You're..." Rima tilted her head, "Yoru...cat-chara that belongs to...Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Rima said his name and felt strangely roll her tongue as she kind of like it.

Yoru let his cat grin appear, "Hai, I'am. And you're actually going to ditch-nya?" Rima nodded his question and Yoru grinned wider, "Well then, how about I help you how-nya!"

Rima blink at the offer, and Kusukusu blink at the dumbest offer, "Why?" Rima and Kusukusu unisons and Yoru frown. "I'm an alley cat! I know how to do this stuff! I can teach you how!" Yoru nod at himself smugly and Rima raise her right eyebrow at him. Kusukusu suddenly chuckled while cover her mouth, "I think it's a great to learn how to do that." Rima lip line while she thinking then finally she nod her head.

"Alright, teach me then." Yoru grinned widely, "Perfect-nya! Now follow me-nya!" Yoru floating away as Rima quickly follow him along Kusukusu floating behind Rima while giggle, "This is going to be interesting~!" Kusukusu thought out loud while giggly.

After an hour that Rima has been follow Yoru on foot then finally Yoru turn around. Rima took a breath, she's never really athlete type after all, "Okay..." Rima look around, "Where are we?" Rima asked with a frown on her face as she looks around the empty park. Yoru grinned, "From today on, you're going to follow me and not on the ground." Rima just blink while Kusukusu chuckled. Yoru fly to the brick wall and all the way up then he turn around, "Well, what are you standing there for? Come on-nya!" Yoru shouted as Rima look up at the brick wall then she glances at Kusukusu. Rima sigh softly, "Okay." Rima decided to hide her bag behind the bushes, as she'll get it later tonight. Rima begin to climb the brick wall carefully and gently.

Kusukusu look at Rima in concerned, "Be careful Rima-chan!" Rima nod her head while climbing up the brick wall. And by some amaze Yoru, she actually made it and almost like a cat...almost.

"Good! Now follow me-nya!" Yoru flying toward the straight direction and Rima follow him on the large fence that is enough for her small feet. Rima never thought she would say this, "Thank kami that I'm petite." Rima thought out loud.

Rima has been followed Yoru with very well balance, gracefully and carefully. Yoru was very impressed by her movement while Rima didn't even noticed that her egg is shaking in her bag back behind the bushes. When the sun almost set, Yoru flew all the way to the ground and look up. "Come on-nya!" Kusukusu follow him easily but Rima look down nervously, it's a very long way down for her but she won't give up. Rima gulped in nervously, she carefully sits down on the fence and think how would she get down from there.

However luck wasn't on her side, she slip and begin to fall as Yoru, Kusukusu and Rima gasp in horror. Kusukusu look up, "Rima-chan!" Rima closes her eyes tightly in fear, "Please help!" Rima thought out loud. Then suddenly a golden shines around Rima and she suddenly flip over and landed on the ground safety. Kusukusu and Yoru eyes wide when they saw Rima, Rima slowly open her eyes and look around in confuse and shock. Then she noticed a white tail behind her...that attaches her. Rima eyes wide in dumbfounded, she reach slowly up to her head and felt her cat ears twitch.

"Rima-nya!" Rima snap and saw her egg floating right front of her as the egg hatch appear to be very adorable cat-chara.

The cat-chara has pale bleach wavy long hair with very white cat ears, lavender large eyes, small nose, a silver top above her bellybutton, silver with golden glitters skirt above her thigh, golden flats with white ribbons tie around her ankles, a golden small bell collar, and a cute white paws. She adorably smiles at Rima, "Hello Rima-nya. My name is Yuki-nya. I'm born of your hidden personality that you are free like a stray kitty-nya." Yuki said as Rima stare at her cat-chara then she realize.

"My...hidden personality?" Rima asked as Yuki nod her head. "Hai, hidden personality is different from who you want to be-nya." Yuki explained. "Wait...I don't understand." Rima frown and Yuki just smile mysteriously at Rima, "I'll explain everything to you Rima-nya. Right now, it's best for you to go back to school since you're mother is going to pick you-nya." Yuki said and Rima look up at the sky, it's sunset and it's almost time for her mother to pick her up. Rima nod her head as her and her two charas left.

**-Meanwhile-**

Ikuto is resting lying on the grass under the shade and he heard his cat-chara shouted out his name, "Ikuto-nya!" Ikuto sat up and look at his cat-chara lazily, "What is it Yoru?" Yoru panting then he open his mouth, "I met the egg but it hatch-nya!" Ikuto tilted his head uninterested, "Thats what egg do Yoru..." Ikuto said but Yoru shake his head, "Iie, you know that short girl-nya. She has blonde long wavy hair, golden eyes, and she's a Queen-nya." Ikuto blink and thought about it, _'I've heard of that...ah...that girl behind Amu.' _Ikuto have seen her once or twice but never really paying attention since his eyes are on Amu.

"Ikuto-nya! She has another chara! She has two now-nya!" Yoru said and Ikuto raise his eyebrows as his eyes have some small interested. "Really?" Ikuto humming while think about it. Yoru finally stop panting then he tilted his head, "Not only that...her chara is a cat like me!" Ikuto snap and look at Yoru with surprise fill in his eyes. "Cat-chara?" Ikuto repeated and Yoru nodded his head violently. Ikuto eyes trail up to the sky, _'That unusual, no one have cat-chara unless you want it to be free like a stray cat.' _Ikuto thought, _'Maybe...that girl...is in pain that wants to be free from it?' _Ikuto added in his thought then he sigh out loud. Now that Queen girl has fill in his mind curiously thanks to Yoru.

"Hmmm...I guess I'll take a visit to the Queen soon." Ikuto hummed.

* * *

**There! I hope you all like this chapter! ^-^**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hitogara-Chara!

**Here's chapter two!**

**I'm glad you all like/love this fan fiction, it's really great that there's someone who love this pairing! xD**

**Sorry if there's grammars, misspelling, errors, and etc, etc, etc. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Unlock My Heart, My Queen**

**Chapter Two**

**Hitogara-Chara! **

Rima stand in front of the gate while wait for her mother. Yuki and Kusukusu are chatting to get to know each other. Rima heard familiar noise car from her mother's car. Once her mother's car arrive front of Rima, Rima walk to the car, open the door and climb in. Rima put on her seatbelt and her mother look through the mirror, "Did you gave the letter to them?" Rima blink and she shake her head.

"I didn't give it to him. They're busy and don't have time to see me." Rima lied smoothly as her eyes mentally wide in shock. Her mother sighs and nods her head. "Okay, tomorrow morning you need to put the letter on the table or desk so someone can get it." Rima nod her head. "Hai." Rima said with a frown.

Yuki frown while Kusukusu blink in surprise, "Rima-chan lied to her mother... that's a first." Kusukusu giggle a little and Yuki glance at her older sister. "Is that so-nya?" Yuki hummed.

After an hour, Rima arrive at her place. Yuki look up at her owner's house, it was a big house with two stories high and it looks expensive. Rima walk to her house, unlock the door and walk in the house. She took off her shoes and place in the cabinet. Yuki follow her owner's bedroom.

Rima sigh softly as she set her satchel bag on her desk, she walks to her bed and climb on her bed. Yuki floats toward Rima while Kusukusu is sitting on Rima's shoulder. Rima look at Yuki, "Can you tell me what's the hidden personality?" Yuki smile while nod her head. "Of course Rima-nya. I'm born from your hidden personality. Your hidden personality is something that you unlock for who you are deep down. I'm born of freedom. Your hidden personality have meanings, you want to be free-nya." Yuki explained and Rima frown in confusion.

"I don't understand, if I want to be free...would that be my would be self?" Rima asked and Yuki shake her head. "Iie, would be selves are who you want to be. Something that you can't do and wish that who you wanted to be-nya. For example, if someone is very bad artist and that someone wants to be great artist but doesn't have the ability of art-nya. Then that someone would wish who they want to be. That was when the chara is born-nya." Yuki said and Rima slowly nodded her head. "So, when that person is bad at art...that person wish to be great art and then chara become born the next day." Rima said trying to understanding.

Yuki nod her head, "Hai. You want to be free from everything-nya. Freedom is your hidden personality that is who you are deep down. It's lock all of your hidden personality, when you realize something of quality that who you are-nya. That's why I'm born, I'm part of who you are in your true personality that you unlock, Rima-nya." Yuki explained.

Rima and Kusukusu look at each other in amaze and Rima look at Yuki, "So you're different chara then?" Yuki nod her head, "Hai. I'm what you called, Hitogara Chara-nya." Yuki said. Rima nodded her head understand more clear now, "Personality Character...okay...I understand now. Shugo Chara and Hitogara Chara are basically kind of same but different." Yuki nodded her head with a smile, "Good-nya! Now tell me, are you planning to quit the Guardians-nya?" Yuki asked as Kusukusu floats toward Yuki.

"No way! Rima-chan doesn't want to!" Kusukusu said and Yuki tilted her head, "But...how would you know that what Rima-nya wants?" Kusukusu blink and look at Rima, "Rima-chan?" Rima look down with sad expression on her face. Yuki floats to her owner, "Rima-nya, this is your choice. If you want to continue to be the member of Guardians, I won't stop you-nya. However, if you don't want to be in Guardians, then you don't have to-nya." Yuki said and Rima look at Yuki.

"But I don't want to be the enemy...I want to help and clean the eggs." Rima said and Yuki smile wide, "It's your decision-nya! If you quit the Guardians, then you're on your own-nya. You can save the eggs! And you don't have to be the enemy of both side the Easter and Guardians-nya." Yuki said and Kusukusu blink but she slowly nodded her head with a grinned appear on her face. "Yea! That would be great!" she laughs while Rima look at her both chara and smile appears.

"I don't want to be in both group or anything. I want to be on my own." Rima made her own decision as Yuki and Kusukusu smile proudly at Rima.

_~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Rima walks to Royal Garden in early in the morning with a letter in her hand. Yuki and Kusukusu playing tag to each other and Rima smile at her clown-chara and her cat-chara. When she walks inside, she look around that she's alone. Rima walk to the table, she set the cape on the table and put the letter on top of the cape, "Gomen...but thank you for everything...everyone." Rima whispers as she turn around and walk away.

Rima stopped as she look around to took a last time.

_"Welcome to the Guardian!"_

_"Her name is Masahiro, Rima the Queen chair."_

_"This is a good tea."_

_"Hai, Rima-chan!"_

_"Who wants to see the concert?!"_

_"This is so funny! Hahahaha!"_

_"Bala-blance!"_

_"We're friends now."_

_"We always stick together, Rima-chan!"_

_"Let's clean the egg together!"_

_"I want to save the egg with you, Amu-chan."_

_"No matter what, we're friends and friends stick together."_

Rima smile all the memories that she created with all her friends and now she is leaving them. "Good bye...minna-san." Rima turn around and walk out of the Royal Garden. At last, Rima felt that she finally free from everything and now she's on her own.

"Come on, Kusukusu, Yuki. Let's go to the classroom." Rima called out her charas as her charas follow Rima to campus.

**-Meanwhile-**

Amu quickly runs in the Royal Garden, "Sorry I'm late!" Amu pants while her hands rest on her knees. Amu lean up and saw her friends staring at the table. Amu tilted her head, "What is it?" Amu walks to the table and saw the cape.

Amu blink in confusion, "Why is there a cape?" Amu asked as Tadase frown sadly, "Masahiro-san is quitting the Guardian..." Amu eyes wide in shock as Yaya look down sadly. "Rima-chi..." Yaya clutch Rima's cape in her hands.

Amu shake her head, "That can't be true...but why?!" Amu still in shock and Tadase hand her the letter. Kairi push his glasses up and look away while Amu read the letter.

_"Minna-san, I'm sorry that I have to do this. I've been thinking and made my decision. I don't want to be apart in this group anymore. So I'm quitting, and you need to find someone who can fill the Queen's spot. I won't come back to be the member. I won't be as Rima the Queen in Guardians. I'm just Masahiro, Rima. I'll help clean the eggs but not often with you. I'll be own my own and I want you to respect that. If you don't respect that, then you're all will be my enemies. If you don't want me to be your enemy then leave me alone and respect my decision. I'm not ally to you or the Easter. I'm just going to clean the eggs and live on my own. I hope you all understand and respect me. Thank you all for being my friends and the memories that we've created together. I've learned lots of things and I won't forget. Good-bye minna-san._

_From,_

_Rima the Ex-Queen."_

Amu shaking while clutching the letter, "Rima..." Amu eyes watery and look down.

_~Unlock My Heart, My Queen~_

Rima walks to the tree while look up and she glances at Yuki, "Yuki..." Yuki smile and nod her head, "Nya, Mew, Meow~!" white cat ears and white tail popped out and Rima look up at the tree. She quickly jump up and grabbed the branch, she swing her body and flip over to jump on the branch. Rima smile wide while Kusukusu and Yuki watching Rima, "Wow!" Kusukusu grinned while Yuki smile happily at Rima.

"Not bad for a girl with her small size." a voice interrupted Rima's small fun as she look down and saw teenage boy. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Rima whispers in surprise to see him. Ikuto look at Yuki, "So this is the new chara you got..." Yuki blink up at him and sniff, "You have cat-chara-nya." Yuki softly said as Ikuto glance up at Rima. He noticed the different, "Hmmm, I never seen you without your cape." Rima frown as she gently and gracefully sit on the branch. "I quit the Guardian. I don't belong to any group anymore. So I'm not your enemy nor your ally either." Rima said.

Ikuto raise his eyebrows, "Why is that?" Rima stares at him and she look away, "None of your business, Tsukiyomi-kun." Rima jump down on her feet smoothly and grabbed her bag, "If you're looking for Hinamori-san, she's at the Roya-eep!" Rima squeak in shock softly when the arms wrap around her waist. She look up and saw Ikuto's cat chara change as he rubbing his face on her head.

Rima blush when she heard him purring, "L-let go!" Rima attempt to break free but Ikuto's gripped is stronger then her.

Yuki sweat dropped while Kusukusu eyes wide in shock, "Wh-what going on with him?" Kusukusu thought out loud and Yuki sigh, "Since he have a cat-chara and Rima have me so..." Yuki look at her older sister, "Do you know that male cat sniffed the aura and the scent from the female cat just to make them go crazy?" Yuki asked Kusukusu as Kusukusu blink while Rima is still attempting to break free from Ikuto.

Yuki sigh, "Male cat became possessive when it comes to his true mate when he found her scent that made him go crazy and lust. So in another word, Rima is Tsukiyomi's mate." Yuki said as Rima froze while Ikuto snap out of it and Kusukusu eyes wide in shocked.

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Hehe...surprise? xD**

**Please reviews! **


End file.
